musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyrics:Simple Song
by Rustic Overtones Love is my wine and I drink it by the cup. I swallow my pride when I'm swallowing a gulp. If it spills down the side, I don't go insane I don't have my wine but I still have the stain. Love is my wine and you can drink it 'till you're drunk but you ain't got shit if'n you ain't got funk Like the peace to release by the souls of your feet and you sing a simple song to a simple beat. People ask me why I scream so much. It's just my old friend anger and we keep in touch but I haven't lost my temper in the last few months but I have to admit that it's been getting tough but I respect people and the way that they dress. I understand a man has got to express but what's a gun to a fist? What the hell is this?!? On this my philosophy goes like this: Love is my wine and I drink it by the cup. I swallow my pride when I'm swallowing a gulp. If it spills down the side, I don't go insane I don't have my wine but I still have the stain. Love is my wine and you can drink it 'till you're drunk but you ain't got shit if'n you ain't got funk Like the peace to release by the souls of your feet and you sing a simple song to a simple beat. Do it again...tomorrow Gibbedy Gab Gab on the telephone You're never home - I get the answering machine's def-tone, so I recite a poem but my bill's so big I'm gonna need a loan. Banker, banker, thank you for the money in-state rate to communicate with my honey. Should be a crime to charge me so much for me and my baby to reach out and touch. Love is my wine and I drink it by the cup. I swallow my pride when I'm swallowing a gulp. If it spills down the side, I don't go insane I don't have my wine but I still have the stain. Love is my wine and you can drink it 'till you're drunk but you ain't got shit if'n you ain't got funk Like the peace to release by the souls of your feet and you sing a simple song to a simple beat. Half this time I've been half awake. I didn't mean to miss your birthday but I'll bake you a birthday cake. I may not have table manners that are expected from your mom and dad and didn't get around to combing my hair so I bought me a brand new hat. Love is my wine and I drink it by the cup. I swallow my pride when I'm swallowing a gulp. If it spills down the side, I don't go insane I don't have my wine but I still have the stain. Love is my wine and you can drink it 'till you're drunk but you ain't got shit if'n you ain't got funk Like the peace to release by the souls of your feet and you sing a simple song to a simple beat. Category:Lyrics